The Legacy of Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly
by Nonyaarb
Summary: I am sick of Marco the Mistreated, Marco the Underestimated, Marco the Doormat. In this story there will be a few changes: People respect Marco and acknowledge his skills, Starco, Marco remembers his time in Hekapoo's dimension, Star transforms into permanent mewberty, Gravity Falls crossover, and more. Story begins right after Hekapoo's trial.
1. Chapter 1 - THE BIG CHANGE

Nobody has passed Hekapoo's trial in 100's of years, dimensional scissors only being handed out to royals. She made it especially hard on Marco, after he abused her own personal scissors. But to her surprise, he blew out his first flame in a very impressive 2 minutes, Hekapoo has constantly lead him into violent and harsh areas, that improve for the better after he leaves. She constantly tested his will, spirit and selflessness. Marco left his mark in very village, town, city, kingdom and even whole worlds that he's visited, he had the reputation of a noble warrior and eventually became a legend known as, 'The Human'.

Whenever he encountered his enemy's or challengers, they all underestimated him because of his species. He barely won any of his fights through strength, he quickly learnt to outthink and outmaneuver his opponents to wear them down and overwhelm them. He was never the strongest, quickest, smartest or skilled compared to most of his opponents, but he developed an uncanny ability to read peoples movements. He was everywhere except where his opponent attacked, every strike was where it needed to be. He never lost a battel, but that did not mean he was never injured.

Hekapoo never thought a mortal could affect her immortal life as much as Marco. His whole life will be a blink of an eye compared to Hakapoo but she will never forget him. He consistently surprised her with his quick thinking, adaptability, determination, spirit and will. She always left a door open for him to return home but even on his roughest days; no food, no water, no shelter, torture, war, assassinations… He never once hesitated to decline her offer.

Similarly, when people needed help, he never continued on his journey until he made the world around him a better place. Whether they asked him or not; Marko defended them, liberated them, provided for them, and generally made lifelong friends if they ever met again.

In the beginning Marco's adaptability was the only thing keeping him alive. He ate every edible thing he could find, drank water whenever he found it, made shelter, and fended off all creatures trying to make a meal of him. It was the hardest thing Marco had ever done, but it slowly got easier to survive and began traveling when he was strong enough.

16 years after he began Hekapoo's trial he finally ended up at her door step. She tried to act as if she didn't care, but a huge, proud smile that she had never shown anyone before couldn't leave her face. This flesh wad, no, her flesh wad's trail has come to an end.

"So, you finally made it. Marco." She says, finishing the scissors she is forging. A well build warrior with a red hood enters her house with a cocky, but well-deserved smirk on his face.

"Who's the little boy now?" He playfully asks with a deepened voice as he removes his hoodie.

"I have to say, I'm impressed." Hekapoo grins as she turns around with the scissors in her hands. Marco smiles as he walks up to her and blows out her flame. "You truly earned these, I underestimated you." Hekapoo praises.

Marco lets out a little chuckle, "You wouldn't be the first." He reaches out to grab the scissors but Hekapoo pulls back as Marco raises an eyebrow at her. They stare into each others eyes until Hekapoo grins at him.

"Marco, will you accept my offer to become my champion?" She asks him.

He looks a bit unsure, "What do I have to do?" Hekapoo pockets Marco's scissors and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Kneel and I'll explain." She tells him. Marco kneels but looks suspiciously at Hekapoo and watches his surroundings.

"Marko Diaz. I wish to crown you my champion. You will do jobs that I, or my superiors, task you with to the best of your ability, you will protect my name and image, you will swear your loyalty to the Magical High Commission, and you will continue to do what you do best." Marco raised an eyebrow in confusion but decided not to move or talk until she said so. "In return, I will grant you power and authority to help you complete these tasks. Do you accept these terms?" She asks him.

Marco stays quiet for a moment in thought before he nods. "I do." He replies confidently as Hekapoo grins at him.

"Than I share with you my flame, my mark, your badge, your proof of my champion." She casts a fire in her right hand and helps Marco stand up straight with her left. Marco flinches when she shoves the fire into his chest but trusts her all the same. Suddenly, Marco can feel a certain heat inside his body. The feeling gets stronger and stronger until his whole form catches fire. Marco yelps but Hekapoo holds on to his shoulders keeping eye contact with him, Marco breaks it and looks at himself in awe. Marco is on fire, from his toes to his hair and strangely does not mind as much as he should.

"What's happening to me?" He asks as he studies the fire dancing in his hands.

"Don't worry about it flesh wad. Figure it out without my help." Hekapoo tells him, as the flames around him die down into nothingness. Suddenly a fire bursts into life right above his head and stays there. Hekapoo grins as Marco is still contemplating if this was a good idea or not. "I have one more surprise for you. Trust me, your gonna love it." Hekapoo says as she takes out Marco's scissors and walks towards a glowing table in the corner of the room.

Without warning, Star kicks in Hekapoos door, making Marco instinctively dive behind the couch. "Hekapoo! Wheres Marco!?" Star demands, charging her wand at the redhead.

"Star!" Marco yells, running up to her and quickly hugging the princess. Star gasps at the man hugging her, she noticed his rock hard abs and big arms before she pushes him off all flustered.

"U-unhand me, beautiful stranger!" Star yells pointing her wand at him, almost wishing she hadn't when his warmth left her. "H-how do you know my name?"

"Star! It's me, Marco. See?" He says, pulling of his red hood and showing her.

"Marco?" "Marrcooooo…" She dreamily says, staring at him with her cheek marks flaring. She had no idea what he was saying, Star could only focus on his alluring body. Sexy scar across his eye, cute mole, his big arms that he hugged her with earlier, and his perfect abs. Star couldn't help herself, she slowly reached out her hand while Marco was still rambling on about something. She put her out stretched hand right in the middle of his six pack and gasped at how hard and warm they were. Marco stopped talking and immediately looked back down at Star with a confused look on his face.

"Star?" Star didn't respond, she just continued to stare at his abs while she touched them, making Marco slightly uncomfortable. He was about to get her attention, until he noticed some purple paint on her face. 'Huh, that's strange. It wasn't there before.' Suddenly, her whole body exploded into heart shaped purple confetti, leaving Marco blinded and stumbling while he could hear Hekapoo laughing from near the couch. "What the hell?!" Marco yelps as he falls and lands on his ass in a pile of purple hearts. Star suddenly gasps as her view of Marco is blocked by a wall of purple. She puts her arm out in front of her to remove the suspiciously familiar purple hearts, but screams when she sees her arms. "Star! Star! What's wrong?" Marco franticly asks. He gets up and finds a figure completely covered in hearts. "Star?" He grabs her shoulder and turns her around to face him. Suddenly, wings shoot out of the 6-armed purple figure and they both yelp in surprise. "S-Star? Can you hear me?" Marco cautiously asks in a defensive stance.

"Y-Yeah. Marco, what's happening to me!?" She frantically asks, starting to panic. "AHHH! Your heads on fire!" She screams, finally noticing it.

"Yeah, long story." He says, pulling Star gently over to the couch. "Just calm down, deep breaths. I'm right here, everything's okay." Marco reassures her as they sit on the couch. Hekapoo walks over to them with Marcos now glowing scissors and a half amused, half annoyed expression.

"Marco, come here so I can show you your scissors." Hekapoo lightly demands with a small smile. Marco looks worryingly at Star as she looks desperately at Marco.

"It will just be a minute, I promise I'll be back." Marco tells her as he hesitantly leaves the couch. He walks over to Hekapoo who's twirling some scissors on her finger.

"Geez. What a mess." She says, referring to all the purple hearts in her house. "Anyway, these dimensional scissors are special." She says, showing them to Marco. "These scissors are my best work by far, lose them and you'll lose your head." She glares at Marco as he gulps. "I enchanted these scissors so that no one else except you and I can touch them. Crafted from the finest metal in the multiverse mixed with my own personal concentrated fire salts. Completely heatproof, highly combustible, very sharp, and…" She flicks her wrist and the scissors expand into a flaming roman styled Gladius sword, making Marco's mouth drop in awe. It has Marco's name written on one side and Hekapoo's written on the other. She slowly swings the sword through the air, leaving a trail of fire and making a 'whoosh' sound. She looseness her grip of the sword and it transforms back into scissors as she hands them to Marco. "These scissors are yours until death. I will not grant you another pair." She tells him.

"I'll take good care of them. Thanks H-Poo." Marco smiles as he holds his scissors.

"Don't call me that." She scolds, but Marco just ignores her.

Marco walks back over to Star who was watching the whole interaction curiously. Marco opens a portal to his old bedroom, not sure what to be expecting. He offers Star his hand off the couch and gets a bone crushing hug instead, as they stumble backwards into the portal.

"Star, what are you-" Marco was cut off by Star's sobbing. When Marco and Star go back through the portal, Star is silently crying into Marco while he is holding her close. "Don't worry Star, everything will be okay." He reassures her.

"But this has never happened before! What if I'm like this forever?!" She cries into Marco, hugging him tighter.

"Star…"

"What if I go boy crazy again? No one will like after the last time I looked like this. And and-"

"Star stop. We'll figure this out and make it work. People might be wary at first, but they'll get over it when you show them who you really are." Marco wrestled and arm free and pointed at his flame. "Things will be different for me too, but I promise, everything will be okay and I'll always be there for you." Star calms down and looks up at Marco.

"Y-You promise?"

"I promise. I'll be with you, until the day you don't want me anymore." Marco lightly jokes.

Star smiles slightly and pokes his belly, "Squish." Making Marco heavily blush and hide his stomach from Star. She giggles at him, making Marco blush harder and smile back at her.

"Wait… My hot bod! Where did it go?" Marco desperately asks, frantically looking for his muscles. "And why am I so short?"

"Marco, you've only been gone for 8 minutes." Star tells him, making Marco's breath hitch in his throat.

"8 minutes!?" He yells, completely enraged.

"Yeah, but that's a good thing!" Star tries to comfort him. "It means we have more time for adventures together." Marco looks at Star through narrowed eyes for a while but quickly lights up in realisation.

"Y-Yeah, I guess your right." Marco tells her, still trying to comprehend being 14 again.

"Of course I am." Star says, looking at Marco's flame. They share a comfortable silence with each other as Marco hugs Star again. She quickly hugs back with all 6 of her arms as they stand in Marco's room.

"So, what happened back there? Why are you in Mewberty form?" Marco asks her.

"I-I don't know." Star replies. "But what happened to you? How long have you been gone? Why is there a fire floating above your head?"

"16 years, Hekapoo made me her champion and she gave me this flame."

Star gasps, "Your Hekapoo's champion?" She asks disbelievingly. "Wait! You earnt dimensional scissors!?" Star yells excitedly.

"Errr, yeah. See?" Marco asks as he pulls out his scissors. Star reads Marco's name on them in awe.

"Marco… No one has earnt dimensional scissors in hundreds of years. And nobody has ever been Hekapoo's champion before." Star tells him, still memorised by the scissors.

"I think I work for her now." Marco say lightheartedly, making them both chuckle. "Where's Glossaryck? Maybe he can help you." Star lets out another chocked sob and cries into Marco's chest, taking him by surprise. He gently runs his figures through stars hair while his other hand is wrapped around her.

"Marco… Glossaryck's gone. Remember?" She says, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. His heart aches when he sees Stars tears and he quickly wipes them away, cupping a hand behind her head. Star blushes at the contact, making Marco smile when he sees it but doesn't say anything.

"Star/Marco-" They both say. "Sorry-" "You first." They both laugh at each other as they lay down on Marco's bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Marco… Could I, could I sleep in here tonight." Star asks.

"Yes." Marco replies instantly, surprising Star. "Please do… I think… I think we both need each other right now." They both continue to look up at the ceiling but find each others hand to hold.

"I'm scared." They both whisper quietly to each other. They both lie awake, minds racing at what the future holds until they both eventually drift off to sleep, still holding hands.


	2. CHAPTER 2 – TIME FOR SCHOOL

Star slowly wakes up and panics when she's not in her room. She realises she's in Marcos bed and panics again until she hears a choked sob from behind her. In a daze, she turns around and realises she is being mercilessly hugged by Marco, with his wet eyes shut tight and small whimpers escaping from him. She gasps out of surprise and confusion but quickly hugs Marco back in an embrace of her own, making calming noises that seem to be working. While rubbing Marco's back and stroking his hair, she nearly yelps when she notices Marco's head on fire. She quickly remembers the events from yesterday and looks at her own body while sadly sighing. 'Marco's being strong for me.' She thinks, while feeling Marco sniffle every so often. 'I have to be strong for him.' She decides, 'I'm not the only one that's changed.'

''Marco?" She softly asks, trying to wake him. His eyes shoot open imminently and, in a panic, tries to escape Stars hug. "Marco, Marco, it's alright, your home, your safe." Star comforts him, struggling to hold him down. "Star?" He asks, he looks at her body and his, as a look of recognition flashes through his eyes.

"Sorry." He says guiltily, relaxing into Star.

"Its okay. Bad dream? What to talk about it?" Star asks, letting him out of her hug. A pained expression makes it onto Marco's face and he quickly shakes his head at the question. "Okay. We have to get ready for school." She says grimly.

Marco cringes at her. "…I forgot all about school." He groans.

"Let's get dressed, then we'll see your parents together. Sound good?"

Marco has a guilty look on his face. 'I never thought I'd see my parents again...' Yea quickly snaps out of it to answer Star, "Yeah, sounds good." He forced a smile. Star awkwardly smiles back before running out of his room and into hers.

They both come out of their rooms. Marco, looking normal save for the fire floating above is head, and Star looking exactly like she did during mewberty except she has her normal blue eyes. They both wordlessly walk side-by-side down the stairs into the kitchen where the smell of pancakes are originating from.

"Marco, Star your up!" Angie excitedly says turning around. "I made –" Angie stops talking and stares at the two intently.

"H-Hi mom." Marco awkwardly says.

"Good morning Marco, Star." She greets back. Angie shakes her head and softly smiles. "You two have to tell me about this. Now or after school, your choice."

They both breathe a sigh of relief and Star answers, "After school. And… Ummm. Thanks for not freaking out." Star says.

"I'll love my son no matter how he looks, and as long as your both healthy, I don't care how you look either Star." A genuine smile creeps up on both their faces as they sit at the table and eat the pancakes. Angie weakly smiles to herself as she remembers last night.

 _Angie heard a lot of strange noises and Star talking upstairs, enough to go check on Star and Marco. She was just about to push open Marcos room when she heard sobbing from inside. She stopped dead in her tracks with a concerned look on her face and slowly put her ear up to the door._

 _"Don't worry Star, everything will be okay." She hears Marco say._

 _"But this has never happened before!? What if I'm like this forever!?" Star asked. Angie frowns and silently opens the door to peak inside. Her eyes widen in shock when she sees a purple, 8 limbed Star hugging Marco while crying into his chest and Marcos head seemingly on fire with neither of them caring. She silently closes the door and gives them their privacy as she heads to the couch to take this all in._

 _'I gotta call Raftel.' She thinks while pulling out her phone. She calls him and he answers quickly._

 _"Hello Angie honey."_

 _"Hello Raftle sweetie. I'm just letting you know that Star's appearance has drastically changed and she is very sensitive about it at the moment."_

 _"Is she alright?" Raftel asked, concerned._

 _"I'm not sure… I think Marco changed as well."_

 _"What!? Ill be right over."_

 _"No! No, just leave them for now. I saw them crying in Marco's room. Just be patient and don't overreact when you see either of them."_

 _"…Okay honey. If you say so." Angie smiles._

 _"Okay, just wanted to tell you. I should go now."_

 _"Okay honey, bye. I love you."_

 _"I love you too. Bye." They hang up. She walks back up the stars to check on them again._

 _"Could I, could I sleep in here tonight?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _Angie nearly squeals from excitement. "I think we both need each other right now." Angie's smile drops when she hears the uncertainty and sadness in Marco's tone._

 _"I'm scared." She hears the both whisper. She takes a shaky breath and continues on with her day, wondering if there's anything she could do._

Star and Marco finish eating their pancakes. "Thanks Mrs. Diaz. We gotta go catch the bus Marco, come on." Star says as she pulls Marco out of his chair.

"Your welcome." Angie tells her.

"Bye mother-mum-mom. Um, bye." Marco awkwardly says as he gets dragged out of the house and to the bus stop by Star, leaving behind a slightly confused Angie.

Almost like Star can know what he's thinking, "Don't worry, your moms really nice remember? Are you going to tell everyone what happened?" Star asks carefully. Marco shrugs then grins wildly.

"Are you going to tell everyone what happened to you?" He asks back playfully. Star felt her cheeks heat up and quickly looked away.

"Sorry I was so clueless Star." Marco says awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

"Huh?" Star looks back at him.

"Back when we were kids – are kids – I mean now." Marco heavily sighs. Star raises an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Star asks, even more confused and curious than before.

Marco takes a deep breath and expels his nerves, "I'm sorry I didn't realise you had a crush on me." Star freezes stiff and keeps her eyes forward without any signs of moving, a million thoughts running through her head. Marco notices this but continues, "I've had a lot of time to think about my past life – this life. I always thought when I came back, I'd tell you how I really feel. No matter how awkward or unwanted it would be." Stars eyes widen even more and her mouth drops open in shock. "I missed you the most Star… Eventually, I was able to move on from everyone I knew. Everyone except you." They both stand in silence for a few seconds.

Star opens her mouth to try to say something but nothing comes out.

"What I didn't expect however, was time passing only 8 minutes for you and not 16 years. So, I'm going to break up with Jackie and take a break from relationships for a while. I'm a 30-year-old man, about to go to high school, where I currently have a 14-year-old girlfriend, and that makes me feel… Weird." Marco says as the bus comes around the corner.

"M-Marco…" Star mumbles as she looks at him. He scratch's the back of his head and awkwardly smiles.

"Sorry to just… Dump all of that on you Star." She wants to say something but can't seem to find any words, so she just nods at Marco with a shocked expression still on her face.

The bus pulls up to them and the door opens to a surprised bus driver, but she shrugs it off quickly enough. The bus is full of teenagers talking until Star and Marco walk up the stars. All the boys scream or yelp at the sight of Star and hide under their seats. Star looks down in shame until Marco puts a hand on her shoulder and gives her a reassuring smile. He leads them to an empty seat and lets Star sit at the window while he takes isle. The bus trip is silent, and Star and Marco awkwardly smile at all the occupants of the bus that are currently staring at them in interest for the girls and fear for the boys. When the bus stops at school and the door opens, nobody moves until Star and Marco get up and walk out of the bus.

"Okay, rocky start." Marco admits. "But don't worry, we have friends here, I think. Sorry, its been a while." Star smiles at him while he opens the door to the school's hallway. Marco and Star casually walk inside and as people take notice of them, the hallway becomes as silent as the bus, unnerving both Star and Marco. All the boys flinch at Star and people seem memorised by Marco's flame. Jackie and Janna walk up to the duo. One with a worried and confused expression, and the other with a huge smile and mischievous look in her eye.

"Hi Jackie, hi Janna!" Star greets nervously.

"Hi Star, sup Marco." Janna greets back without missing a beat. "So, what happened to you guys?" The whole school shuffles around closer so they can hear. Star blushes and Marco suddenly gets lost in his mind. Janna, being as perceptive as she is, can obviously tell they don't want to answer, so she is about to force it out of them, until Marco speaks up.

"Basically… I got a new job." Marco replies to Janna with a smile. He points a finger at his flame. "This is my badge, I'm basically an interdimensional magic cop." Jackie bursts into laughs but quickly stops when no one else is, Marco chuckles at her reaction.

"Don't be modest Marco, it's a bit more important than that." Star excitedly tells him.

"Star, you're not going to start kidnapping boys again are you?" Jackie asks with a little worry in her tone. Star laughs to help her steel her nerves but its not working.

"I-I don't know. I haven't yet." The bell rings, saving Marco and Star from further questions as everyone starts walking to class and starting to warm up to the new Star and Marco. Janna sticks with them out of interest and notices Marco constantly scanning his environment and following Star to class.

'That's strange, usually it's the other way around.' They make it to the classroom and everybody stares at them as the enter. Marco is looking lost until Star grabs him and points at his seat at the front of the class. Making the whole class and Mrs. Skullnick raise an eyebrow at them. Marco walks over to his desk and chair and eyes them suspiciously. He casually checks under his chair and desk before he sits down and notices the whole class including Star look at him strangely.

"Sorry, force of habit." He calmly says, sitting down.

"Whatever. Marco, Star." The troll gets their attention. "Try not to distract the class with your new… looks." During the class Marco cannot for the life of him, pay attention, and decides to refamiliarize himself with his class mates. He doesn't even remember half of them, the rest he recognises but can't put a name to the face, and the rest were his friends – are his friends. He corrects himself.

"Marco!" Mrs. Skullnick yells, prompting a very large response from Marco. Who stands up so fast it flings his chair backwards and pushes his desk to the ground as he gets in his fighting stance. The troll steps back in fright and all the students lean back as the fire on Marco's head erupts down to his shoulders.

"Marco! Calm down, its alright!" Star yells from the back. He turns and scans his surroundings and calms down when he realises there's no danger. The fire on his head dies down until its back to normal and he relaxes from his fighting stance.

"Sorry…" Marco starts as he notices the blackened roof and furniture spread around him. Next thing he knows, Star has him by the arm and is dragging him out of the classroom.

"Excuse us for a moment." She politely says before she kicks the door open and drags him out of there. Leaving the class in a state of shock while Janna is intrigued. "Marco, what happened in there?" Star asks, near some lockers.

"S-Sorry Star, I couldn't concentrate so I tried to remember people in the class and I let my guard down and the troll snuck up on me and-"

"Okay Marco, I get it." Star says calmly, putting a finger up to his mouth. "You just returned from a long, dangerous journey and your having a little trouble adjusting back to your old life. I get it." He takes a deep breath and calms him nerves fully before he looks into Stars eyes.

"I think I should sit next you, just in case that happens again." She smiles and nods in agreement.

"Remind me not to surprise you if I'm not looking for a fight." She jokes, making Marco smile in return. They enter the classroom again to meet the eyes of everyone in the room, 'Starting to get used to the attention' Marco thinks.

"Sorry for disrupting your class Mrs… Errr-"

"Skullnick." Star reminds him.

"Mrs. Skullnick." Marco finishes.

"Ummm. Don't worry about it, Marco. Why don't you take a seat next to Star?" She suggests. His face brightens up.

"Yeah, good idea, thanks." He says as he and Star walk to the back of the class, checks the chair and desk again, and sits next to Janna. Janna smiles wildly at him, like she would at something dangerous or on fire… oh wait. The class continues on like normal but Marco is staring off into space with Star worryingly glancing at him every so often and Janna studying the situation until she figures this out. Marco begins to look at his hands in concentration.

'I was on fire just before. If I can do that consciously, maybe I can learn how to control it.' He focuses on the tip of his right index finger and notices sparks, making him excited. He can feel a small trail of fire flowing down his arm and is pleasantly surprised when it reaches his finger and lights on fire. He grins to himself and tries to light his other fingers on fire. Star does a double take she notices Marco's beaming smile and finger on fire and glances at Janna grinning like a maniac towards Marco's hand. The class finishes and everyone rushes of to lunch to go gossip about Marco and Star.

"It was crazy, his head lit on fire and he was about to fight Mrs. Skullnick before Star dragged him out!"

"Star probably dragged Marco out to make out with him or something. She looks the same as when she went boy crazy that one time."

"Mrs. Skullnick was calling Marco and he ignored her until she yelled at him. He launched his chair back and threw his table on the floor before he nearly set fire to the school."

Rumors and gossip like this was flying through the lunchroom while Star and Marco were held back by Mrs. Skullnick with Janna listening right next to the door.

"I don't know what's happening with you two but I think you should both go see Mr. Candle." The troll says. Marco shoots her a confused look while Star frowns.

"Who?" Marco asks.

"The counsellor Marco! Geez, how did you forget our names overnight?" The troll replies annoyed, completely missing the dark look Marco gives her.

"You two are dismissed." They exit the classroom to find Janna greeting them.

"So, you two gonna go see Candle?" She asks. Star and Marco look at each other.

"After today, maybe its just best everyone knows?" Star asks.

Marko grimaces, "Yeah, I guess your right. But what am I going to do about Jackie?" Marco questions back.

"Jackie? What's she got to do with this?" Janna asks. Raising an eyebrow at the pair. Marco sighs.

"I have to break up with her."

"WHAT!?" Janna yells, making everyone around look in their direction.

"Why?" She hisses at Marco. "You've been spending your whole life chasing after her, you got a date, and now you need to break up?" She sarcastically asks, glancing at Star suspiciously.

"It's a long story, but basically I'm a 30-year-old man in a 14-year old's body, I feel like a pervert right now and I just want to stop feeling so… Dirty." He loudly whispers to Janna, who's eyes widen at the announcement. "I'm not sure when I'll be able to start dating girls my age again, but my conscious is screaming at me to get out of the relationship immediately. How do I let her down and still be friends?"

"I-uh-um…" She looks between Star and Marco worryingly, and Marco instinctively jumps to the side with his back to the lockers in a fighting position until he sees Jackie standing behind where he was before. Marco relaxes but does a double take when he recognises Jackie and her hurt expression.

"Jackie!" Marco yells, surprised. "How much of that did you hear?" She lets a tear roll down her eye and skates away in the other direction, pushing people out of the way who looked back towards a very surprised Marco, Janna and Star.

"Shit." Marco says. Star and Janna absent mindedly nodding in agreement.

If the rumors weren't crazy enough already, they got even worse.

"Marco broke up with Jackie for Star."

"Marco cheated on Jackie with Star and she found out."

"Even Jackie's best friend knew about them but didn't say anything." Ferguson and Alfonzo quickly found Marco and Star.

"Dude! The school is going crazy!" Ferguson yells with misplaced glee.

"Yea man, people are saying you fought the teacher, tried to burn down the school, cheated on Jackie with Star, even made Jackie skate home early." Alfonzo adds. Marco facepalmed and groaned while Star looked at them worried.

 **"Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly to the counselor's office. Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly to the counselor's office."** Marco groaned even louder.

"I guess we are going to see Mr. Candle." Star remarks.


	3. CHAPTER 3 – SEMI REVEAL

After hearing the announcement, Star turns Marco around and starts pushing him down the hallway. Star kicks open the door to the counselor's office, making everybody inside jump while Marco cautiously enters and Star casually strolls in. Mr and Mrs Diaz, Janna, Principle Skeeves and Mr. Candle are all sitting on chairs that make a circle with two extras meant for them.

"Marco Diaz and… Star Butterfly?" Mr. Candle asks, Star nods at him but he keeps his confused and weary expression. "Don't you only go through mewberty once?" He asks.

"Yeahhh that's what I thought too." Star sighs. He seems to relax slightly and Star and Marco sit in the chairs.

"So Marco, I heard you're a space cop, react badly to surprises and…" He glances at Janna. "You recently broke up with your girlfriend?" Marcos parents looked shocked and all eyes are on Marco.

"Y-Yes. I did. But why would you care about that?" Marco asks with a raised eyebrow. "Gonna go tell Tom all the details of this session… or is this one confidential?" He asks with a smirk, catching Candle of guard and making everyone but Star look at Candle with uncertainty.

"But I guess you all want to know what changed from yesterday, right?" He quickly takes the attention off of Candle much to his relief. They all patiently stare at him, urging him to continue.

"Well, if you misuse dimensional scissors…" He starts, unsheathing the scissors from his leather sheath and showing them to the group. "You might get a visit from the goddess, Hekapoo. She is in charge of all dimensional travel, to and from anywhere in the universe, in any dimension." He sighs.

"Basically, I went on a life changing journey; full of fire, assassination, mild torture, warfare, gladiatorial combat, survival, academics… Adventure, companionship, betrayal, politics, magic… and more fire." He lists just the basic topics off the top of his head. Everyone looks at him wide eyed in awe, sorrow, surprise, proudness, etc.

"I was diagnosed with PTSD about 3 years ago, but I've dealt with it pretty well if I do say so myself." He says cheerfully, trying to laugh his way out of his confession. Marco notices that everybody is looking at him with pity and is slightly annoyed about it. "My objective was to chase down every Hekapoo clone until I found the real one and blow out her flame." He points to the fire above his head. "I spent a total of 16 years in Hekapoo's dimension before I found her. She bestowed these scissors to me and was so impressed, she gave me the title of her champion and shared her flame with me. That's when Star found me and brought me back home." He says before he slumps down in his chair a little. Everybody else is looking too shocked to say anything, so Marco continues.

"At first, I was absolutely livid at the fact that only 8 minutes passed by on Earth, but I quickly got over that when Star pointed out that now we have more time for adventures." Everyone is too shocked for words, even Janna and Star that knew a portion of what happened were staring at Marco with disbelieving looks. A few minutes passed and Marco started to become uncomfortable with their glares and began squirming around in his seat.

"So, uh…" Marco starts. "You gonna counsel me or what? This is getting really awkward." He says with a forced, crooked smile.

"O-O-Okay…" Candle stutters, literally having to rip his attention away from Marco onto Star. "So, what happened to you?"

Star heavily blushes and puts her face in her hands, she grumbles something unintelligible. The others start to take notice of Star's embarrassed expression. "Its too embarrassing to talk about." She softly says, avoiding all eye contact just trying to hide her red face.

Marco snickers, and Star whips her head and glares so fast it could cause whiplash. Marco quickly shuts his mouth and acts like normal, except for the heavily supressed smirk showing on his face.

"Okayyyyyy…" Candle remarks, slightly confused. "Does it have anything to do with Marco breaking up with his girlfriend?" Everybody watches Marco and Star's expression carefully, but they don't seem worried.

"Actually, I broke up with her because I'm technically a 30-year-old man, dating a 14-year-old girl. It obviously felt a little bit… questionable." The others quickly nod in realisation and understanding. "I was asking Janna for advice but Jackie overheard at a bad time and ran off." Silence for a few minuets as the occupants in the room looked at each other and gauged their expressions.

"Well, um… Is there anything else you want to say?" Candle asks. Marco actually ponders for a moment. "Don't freak out, but…" Marco pulls out his scissors again and flicks his wrist to activate is sword. A flaming, sharp roman gladius appeared in Marcos hand where his scissors were. Everybody but Star jumped back in surprise but relaxed themselves quickly as Marco held it by the blade.

"My job requires me to carry this at all times." He looks up to the principle, "Is this going to be a problem?" The principle sighs and rubs his temples.

"Listen Marco, you're a good kid, or man? …Anyway, I'm going to pretend you aren't holding a flaming sword right now because it is strictly against school rules to have weapons, but I do trust you, and it would be easier for everyone if we all kept this little bit of information to ourselves." Principle Skeeves responds smoothly. Marco smiles at him.

"Thanks. Anything anyone else wants to ask?" Marco asks the group.

"What do you want us to say if anyone asks about you?" Janna asks.

Marco shrugs, seemingly not caring, "Tell them, if you feel like it. It's only been half a school day and Star and I have already gotten a ticket to a counselling conference with parents and principle present." They all guilty grimace. "Point is, I'd rather the truth be told instead of rumors." Janna just smirks and nods towards Marco before leaning back in her chair with a smug expression on her face.

"What are you doing here anyway Janna?" Marco questions. Not really minding that she is, but just curious. Janna smirks in response and actually seems proud.

"Like I couldn't find out even if I wasn't here." She says in a cocky tone. "Besides, no one stopped me from walking in and taking a seat when you guys were called here." Janna answers, smiling at Marco's parents.

Raftel speaks up, "What is your new job exactly? And what will you be doing?" Marco proudly grins and crosses his right arm against his heart.

"I am Marco Diaz, champion of Hekapoo." He disappointedly looks at everyone in the room because he didn't get the reaction he was hoping for. "Trust me, say that anywhere else and it's a big deal." Everyone except Star is confused, but nod anyway.

"My job requires me to be ready at a moments notice, to carry out the tasks given to me by Hekapoo or her superiors, defend Hekapoo's name and image, and to keep 'doing what I do best.' Whatever that means." Marco finishes.

"It's actually a really big deal." Star adds. "Hekapoo has never had a champion before so Marco is the first in existence to hold the position. You basically work with my mum now." Star tells him with enthusiasm.

"Do you want to talk about what happened on your journey?" Candle asks.

Marco chuckles, "Well how long have we got?" He jokingly asks with a hint of sarcasm.

"As long as you need." Marco frowns at Candle.

"No thanks." He glances at Star. "Maybe, some other time." Star softly smiles at him.

"Okay, unless anyone has something they want to ask or add…" The room is silent.

"This session is over." Candle declares as Marco quickly stands up and runs out the door to avoid further questioning, with Star and Janna right behind him. Marco is leaning against his locker, lightly panting and hoping no one will follow him.

'Okay. That was harder than I thought.' 'Why did I run? I have nothing to hide.'

"Marco…" Janna says softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. He tactfully pushes it off, before he realises its Janna.

"Sorry Janna." He immediately relaxes and starts taking long deep breaths. He smiles at the both of them before noticing their surrounded by awkward looking students. He groans for what could be the 10th time just this morning.

'Screw this, I need to go see Jackie.' He opens a portal while thinking about Jackie's house, grabs Star and Janna and pulls them through.


End file.
